freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Disney Junior
The Incredibles Variant: The "J" represents Frozone, the "U" represents Violet Parr, the "N" represents Syndrome, the "I" represents Mr. Incredible, the "O" represents Edna Mode, and the "R" represents Dash Parr. Logo: On a green background, we see J, U, N, I, and O. Suddenly, R runs super fast, Then J, U, N, I, and O were close, Then we see R run super fast for the second time and the others were close again, Then U uses her purple Forcefield to knock R out. Suddenly, the word Disney falls down to J, U, N, I, and O and then R runs back to J, U, N, I, and O to make way for the Disney Junior logo and I moves his head three times. FX/SFX: R running super fast twice, U using forcefield to knock R out, R running back to J, U, N, I, and O. Music/Sounds: A 20 note electric guitar Disney Junior jingle with an 8 note flute, a 4 race car vrooming sound effects when Dash Parr runs super fast 5 times, and a buzzing vibrating electricity sound effect when Violet Parr uses her forcefield to knock Dash Parr out. Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Unscary Logos Category:Disney logos Category:Bad Logos Category:Logos that make Cookie cry Category:Logos that make Peaches cry Category:Logos that scare Cailou Category:NO MORE! Category:Logos that make Tsukishima Kirari cry Category:Not scary logos Category:No scare factor wtf Category:Logos that make Yukino Noel cry Category:Logos that make Hanasaki Kobeni cry Category:Logos that make Kotobuki Ran cry Category:Logos that make Yamazaki Miyu cry Category:Logos that make Hoshino Aya cry Category:Logos that make Eva Wei cry Category:Logos that make Rinko Kougyoku cry Category:Logos that make Cure Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Cure Marine cry Category:Logos that make Cure Moonlight confused Category:Logos that make Cure Sunshine cry Category:Logos that make Cure Star cry Category:Logos that make Cure Milky cry Category:Logos that make Cure Soleil cry Category:Logos that make Cure Selene confused Category:Logos that make me cry Category:Logos that give you a headache Category:Top 10 Saddest Anime Deaths Category:Top 10 Anime Fights Category:Childish Logos Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 2011 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 2012 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 2013 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 2014 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 2015 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 2016 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 2017 Category:Scary Logos That Debuted In 2018 Category:"bongo" Category:Candidates for rushy, rushy, rushy, quick deletion (FAKE!) Category:What are you doing? I am trying the 3D. FAKE!!!!!! Category:Okay this is take 5. If you mess up, you're fired, okay? Okay. *the screen turns to white, with me running up to the screen saying, AHHHHHH!!!* I tried it in 3D. Scary now? Director: Perfect! Category:Okay this is take 5. If you mess up, you're fired, okay? Okay. *the screen turns to white, with me running up to the screen saying, AHHHHHH!!!* I tried it in 3D. Scary now? Director: Perfect!! Category:WHERE? Category:Logos that make Sailor Moon cry Category:Logos that make Sailor Chibi Moon cry Category:Logos that make the Cures cry Category:Logos that make Cure Happy cry Category:Logos that make Cure Sunny cry Category:Logos that make Cure Peace cry Category:Logos that make Cure March cry Category:Logos that make Cure Beauty cry Category:Logos that make Candy cry Category:Logos that make babies cry Category:It's for toddlers! Category:Logos that scare Louie (Bomberman) Category:Logos that scare Pommy (Bomberman)